


Weihnachtsball in Hogwarts

by BöhnchenFics (PeachGO3)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Real Person Fiction, Rocket Beans
Genre: & Lars ruining the mood, Beans in Hogwarts AU, Christmas at Hogwarts, Hauke Gerdes as The World's Most Unreliable Narrator, M/M, OG Hufflepuff Florentin Will, Slow Dancing, teenage beans being embarrassed by everything
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachGO3/pseuds/B%C3%B6hnchenFics
Summary: Schulleiterin McGonagall richtet einen Weihnachtsball in Hogwarts ein. Einen richtigen, mit Walzer tanzen und so. Florentin würde am liebsten gar nicht hingehen, aber vielleicht wäre es ja erträglicher, wenn ihm ein gewisser Herr Paulsen Gesellschaft leisten könnte. Aber Lars hat doch bestimmt schon eine Verabredung, oder?





	Weihnachtsball in Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Kommt, lasst uns gemeinsam zurückreisen in eine Zeit, in der wir noch pickelige Teenager waren, denen alles peinlich war & wir Dates furchtbar wichtig und Kitsch furchtbar eklig fanden.  
> Danke an Gany, die mir diesen Weihnachtsball Headcanon eingepflanzt und mit tollem Fanart untermauert hat.  
> (URL: http://ganylus.tumblr.com/post/180319716577/)  
> 

Weihnachten rückte näher und damit auch der Weihnachtsball. Er war eine weitere Neuerung von Schulleiterin McGonagall, die die alte Tanzkultur so sehr vermisste, dass sie kurzerhand einen anderen Anlass dazu schuf, denn das Trimagische Turnier sollte weiterhin ausgesetzt bleiben. Während der Lehrkörper diese Neuerung bei der Verkündung höflich klatschend bis euphorisch aufnahm, sorgte sie bei den Schülern für blanke Panik. Tanzen? Aber wie? In welchem Outfit? Und vor allem: Mit wem?  
Florentin, ganz Schulsprecher, wollte sich für ein Orga-Team melden oder als Fotograf, als irgendjemand, der ständig eine valide Entschuldigung für das Tanzen und die Partnersuche parat hatte. Denn natürlich wurde gerade letztere zum eigentlichen Event. Jemand wie O’Sullivan könnte ganz selektiv vorgehen, und auch gewitzte Charmebolzen wie Andreas hatten mit Sicherheit gute Chancen. Aber Florentin? Er machte sich keine großen Hoffnungen. Wenn, dann müsste er schon selbst jemanden fragen. Natürlich war ihm bereits bei McGonagalls Ankündigung jemand vor dem inneren Auge erschienen, der in Frage käme. Der einzige, der in Frage käme.  
Frustriert stand Florentin vom Tisch in der Großen Halle auf. Am 21. Dezember sollte der Weihnachtsball stattfinden, bis dahin war noch jede Menge Zeit. Genug Zeit, um sich auf eine Einladung vorzubereiten.  
  
Doch wie das nun einmal so ist – der Dezember kam sehr viel schneller als es Florentin lieb war. Immer wieder hatte er ein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit Lars hineingezögert, prokrastiniert oder wieder einmal nicht den notwendigen Mut dazu gehabt. Bereits Ende November war das gesamte Schloss und alle Gemeinschaftsräume mit Weihnachtsschmuck und Kitsch dekoriert worden und alles schien Florentin auf extrem gehässige Weise darauf hinweisen zu wollen, dass jeder andere aus seinem Jahrgang schon eine Verabredung für den Ball hatte. Sogar Andreas. Er ging mit einer Viertklässlerin aus Ravenclaw. „Vielleicht möchtest du ja hören, wie ich geschafft habe, mir eine Ältere zu sichern.“  
Florentin schauderte bei dieser Wortwahl. „Nein, möchte ich nicht.“  
  
Die beiden saßen auf einer Fensterbank im Flur und beobachteten Lars dabei, wie er ein paar Erstklässlern die „Schneeregeln“ erklärte, denn nächste Woche sollte bereits der erste Schnee fallen. Florentin seufzte. Lars konnte so gut mit Kindern. Sie sahen zu ihm auf, machten keinen Unsinn und mochten ihn sogar richtig, sei es für sein Talent, seine Fürsorge oder einfach wegen seiner witzigen Art. All das mochte Florentin auch. Und er mochte auch die blonden Haare, das strahlende Lächeln und---

Hastig versteckte er sich hinter seinem Buch. Sein Gesicht war ganz warm geworden. Neben sich hörte er Andreas seufzen. „Meine Güte, Florentin. Irgendwann musst du ihn schon ansprechen.“  
„Schhh“, machte Florentin panisch, „nicht so laut! Und woher weißt du überhaupt…?“  
Andreas grinste selbstsicher. „Also ehrlich. Ein Troll im Porzellanladen ist unauffälliger als du.“  
Florentin verstand nicht. Dass er sich ganz offenbar in Lars Eric Paulsen verliebt hatte, war ihm schon lange klar, und eigentlich hatte er sich mit seinen Gefühlen auch schon lange abgefunden. Es sollte eben nur niemand wissen…  
  
„Glaubst du denn wirklich, das würde niemand merken? Ich meine, es war schon letztes Jahr schlimm, aber dieses Schuljahr hast du noch kein einziges normales Wort mit ihm wechseln können! Du verhältst dich ihm gegenüber noch seltsamer als sonst.“  
Florentin schluckte. Wie schrecklich. Ein Zweitklässler (und noch dazu ein Dreikäsehoch wie Andreas Lingsch) hatte ihn durchschaut. Oder hatte er? „So offensichtlich bin ich doch gar nicht. Wir gehen immer noch zusammen in die Mittagspause, treffen uns in den Fluren, so wie heute…“  
„Ja, aber jedes Mal grinst du wie ein Blöder, wirst rot, sprichst wie ein Idiot und starrst auf den Boden. So wie heute.“  
„Du machst mich fertig“, sagte Florentin mit knirschenden Zähnen. Am liebsten hätte er in sein Buch gebissen.  
„Ich gebe sinnvolle Tipps“, erwiderte Andreas und richtete seine Brille. „Ich sage dir: Sprich ihn an. Von nichts kommt nichts.“  
„Ich weiß“, sagte Florentin wahrheitsgemäß. Aber schwer war es trotzdem.  
Lars kam zu den beiden zurück. „Hey.“  
„Hey“, lächelte Florentin und fühlte sich sofort ertappt. „Sorry, aber ich muss die drei Racker hier mal zu ihrem Klassenzimmer bringen“, entschuldigte sich Lars. „Kein Problem“, entgegnete Andreas generös, und Florentin sah seinem Freund noch lange hinterher.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs befand sich unweit der Küche im Kellergewölbe von Hogwarts. Hier duftete es immer herrlich. Eine Hauselfe lief Florentin über den Weg. „Vorsichtig“, sagte er lächelnd, ehe das kleine Wesen zurücklächelte und am Ende des Korridors in dem geheimen Zugang zur Küche verschwand. Es war Zeit abzuwaschen, und der Kleine hatte sich wohl verspätet. Lars machte sich schon länger für die Rechte der Hauselfen stark und bekämpfte ihre Unterdrückung und Ausbeutung mit bewundernswerter Selbstverständlichkeit. Ein Grund mehr, ihn zu… na ja.  
  
Florentin ging am Eingang der Küche, einem großen Stillleben einer Obstschale, vorbei und klopfte im Rhythmus von „Helga Hufflepuff“ gegen das zweite Fass von unten in der Mitte des großen Stapels, dessen Fässer vor allem mit Essig gefüllt waren, das Eindringlinge zu spüren bekommen, sollten sie sich Zugang zum Gemeinschaftsraum verschaffen wollen.  
Florentins sorgfältiger Klopfrhythmus war natürlich korrekt, und so öffnete sich das große Fass, das den Eingang offenbarte. Der Kamin war zu dieser kalten Jahreszeit praktisch ganztägig befeuert und wärmte den Raum mit seinem warmen Licht und dem gemütlichen Knistern. Ein altes Grammophon spielte leise Weihnachtsmelodien. „Hallo“, wurde Florentin höflich von den Erstklässlern gegrüßt. „Hallo, ihr Kleinen. Seid ihr noch gar nicht müde?“ Energisches Kopfschütteln folgte. „Was spielt ihr denn da?“, fragte Florentin interessiert.  
„Flaschendrehen!“  
Sofort drehte er sich weg. Typisch.

„Lasst es nicht zu spät werden“, mahnte er jetzt strenger und wollte sich auf den Weg zu den Schlafsälen machen, der durch kleine, runde Türen führte, die aussahen wie Fassdeckel. Doch da hörte er eine Stimme, die vom Sofa vor dem Kamin kam: „Tini?“  
Es war Katjana. Fröhlich lächelte sie ihm zu. „Hey“, sagte Florentin und kam zu ihr geschlendert. „Na? Irgendwie sehen wir uns immer nur abends im Gemeinschaftsraum“, lachte Katjana. Dieses Jahr hatten sie kaum gemeinsame Kurse. Sie hatte bereits ihren Pyjama und ihre Dachs-Hausschuhe angezogen. „Wir müssen mal wieder öfter was zusammen machen, Tini.“  
„Ja, wirklich. Aber heute Abend nicht mehr.“  
„Schon so müde? Na gut“, lachte sie. Katjana war immer so gut drauf. Gerade, als Florentin sich wieder umdrehen wollte, zog sie ihn am Umhang wieder zurück. „Du, ich wollte dich mal was fragen.“  
„Ja?“  
„Wegen diesem Weihnachtsball dieses Jahr…“ --- oh, scheiße --- „ich hatte mich gefragt, ob wir da nicht gemeinsam hingehen wollen. Hättest du Lust?“  
  
Florentin starrte erst in Katjanas hoffnungsvolles Gesicht, dann ins Kaminfeuer und dann auf die Holzbalken um die kreisrunden Fenster. Und erst dann merkte er, dass er sich zum Antworten zu viel Zeit gelassen hatte.  
„Du hast schon jemanden“, sagte Katjana.  
Florentin schwitzte und war gleichzeitig auf einmal unglaublich müde. „Ja.“  
Katjana nickte und ließ den Umhang los. „Verstehe.“  
Florentin murmelte irgendetwas von einer guten Nacht, bevor er ungelenk in den Jungenschlafsaal flüchtete. So ein Mist.

 

* * *

 

 

Am nächsten Abend begleitete Florentin Lars wieder zum Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum, ehe er zu seinem eigenen aufbrechen würde. „Ich frage mich wirklich“, beendete Lars grinsend seinen letzten Gedanken, „wie lange es dauern wird, bis ich den ersten Schüler zur Krankenstation bringen darf, wenn es erstmal geschneit hat.“  
„Die Neuen sind schon echt chaotisch“, pflichtete Florentin ihm bei und lächelte dabei den Boden an. Verdammt. Dass die vielen Stufen hoch zum Gemeinschaftsraum ihm immer noch schwer zu schaffen machten, hob sein Gemüt nicht wirklich. Aber eigentlich musste er jetzt fragen. Wenn sogar Andreas ihn durchschaut hatte, und jetzt auch noch die Sache mit Katjana…  
„Irgendwann scheue ich dich hier hoch und runter, bis dir die Treppen nichts mehr ausmachen“, lachte Lars.  
„Das wäre vielleicht nicht schlecht.“  
„Mir würde es Spaß machen“, grinste Lars zurück, sodass Florentin nichts anderes übrigblieb, als auch zu lachen. Seine Ohren waren schon wieder ganz warm.  
Jetzt. Komm schon. Ihr seid allein, was soll schon passieren?

 

Florentin atmete tief ein. „Du, ähm…“, begann er vorsichtig.  
„Ja?“, fragte Lars gutgelaunt zurück, doch viel weiter kamen sie nicht, denn in diesem Moment kamen Julia Krüger und zwei ihrer Freundinnen lachend den Turn hinaufgestürmt. „Und dann meinte sie nur so--- oh, hi, Lars!“  
„Hi, na?“  
„Hi, Florentin! Sag mal, Lars, machst du gleich auch mit? Wir haben uns neue Spiele ausgedacht.“ Florentin schluckte bei diesen Worten, doch ihm wurde nur noch unwohler, als er aufsah und den Blick bemerkte, den sein Freund Julia zuwarf. „Klar, weißt du doch“, grinste Lars und machte eine zweideutige Geste. „Läuft“, sagte Julia. Für einen Moment herrschte unangenehme Stille. „Ähm, Florentin…“  
„Oh, ja, natürlich.“ Florentin durfte nicht anwesend sein, während die Ravenclaws den Zugang zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum öffneten, und flüchtete ein paar Stufen nach unten, ehe er Lars zum Abschied winkte. „Hey, warte, du wolltest doch noch was sagen“, erinnerte ihn Lars, aber Florentin sagte nur, es sei nicht so wichtig gewesen, und wünschte allen eine gute Nacht. Bis in den Keller des Schlosses war es noch ein weiter Weg, genug Zeit also, um sich kindische Gedanken um den Weihnachtsball zu machen oder über seine potenziell zerstörte Freundschaft mit Katjana, oder gar die Möglichkeit, dass Lars schon eine Verabredung zum Tanzen hatte. Verzweifelt wischte Florentin sich ein, zwei, drei Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Was sollte nur werden…

Dass so ein dämlicher Weihnachtsball so viel Ärger bereiten könnte! Florentin sah sich selbst als alten Mann in einer winzigen Wohnung irgendwo in London, vollkommen allein, nur mit seiner Eule Butter. Aber halt, bis dahin wäre Butter bestimmt auch schon verstorben…

Stopp, sagte er sich selbst, und blieb dabei auch tatsächlich im Korridor stehen.  
Florentin Will, sagte er weiter zu sich selbst, Florentin David Pascal Will, hör auf mit diesem Unsinn. Du machst alles nur noch schlimmer. Du bist der Schulsprecher, also verhalte dich auch so. Dieses kindische Beziehungshin- und Her passt nicht zu dir. Pflichtbewusst zupfte er an seiner Robe.  
Und das erste, was du jetzt tun wirst ist, dich bei Katjana zu entschuldigen.

Vorsichtig klopfte Florentin an der Tür zum Mädchenschlafsaal. „Entschuldigung, hier ist Florentin“, sagte er und kam sich dabei extrem dämlich vor, „könntet ihr Katjana bitte zur Tür schicken? Ist sie da?“  
Unerwartet schnell sprang die Tür auf, und Katjana sah ihn aus großen Augen an. Hinter ihr stand niemand. „Hey“, sagte sie, nachdem sie den ersten Schock überwunden hatte.  
  
„Hey. Hast du… kurz Zeit?“  
Katjana nickte. Sie setzen sich auf das Sofa vor dem Kamin und waren jetzt ganz allein, weil Hufflepuffs keine Nachteulen waren. Das brachte Florentin auf den schrecklichen Gedanken, dass seine Freundin gestern nur so lange aufgeblieben war, um ihn wegen des Balls zu fragen. Um sich abzulenken, zauberte er zwei Tassen Tee.  
Er erzählte Katjana, dass er gelogen hatte und dass er sich ganz fürchterlich verhalten und dass es ihm leidtat. „Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten.“  
„Ach, Quatsch. So wichtig ist dieser Ball dann ja auch nicht“, lächelte Katjana und trank einen Schluck Tee.

 Florentin nickte dankbar und starrte ein wenig ins Feuer.  
„Weißt du, eigentlich würde ich gerne mit Lars gehen“, rutschte es ihm heraus.  
„Natürlich würdest du das“, kicherte Katjana und erschrak selbst über ihre Lautstärke, sodass sie noch etwas mehr kicherte. Florentin blinzelte. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Und DAS war Katjanas Reaktion darauf?  
  
„Jetzt guck doch nicht so“, sagte Katjana lächelnd, „das habe ich mir fast schon gedacht. Immerhin ist es dein letztes Schuljahr, da kommt so ein Ball doch wie gerufen.“  
„Nicht wirklich“, seufzte Florentin und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.  
„Oh nein“, sagte Katjana leise, „du traust dich ja immer noch nicht.“  
Florentin blinzelte irritiert. „Wir haben doch noch nie über dieses Thema gesprochen.“  
„Aber das weiß doch jeder, dass du in ihn verknallt bist“, entgegnete Katjana ebenso irritiert, und dann mussten beide kurz lachen.  
  
„Weißt du“, setzte Florentin neu an, „wahrscheinlich ist es sehr viel besser, dass ich mit dir gehe.“  
„Das musst du aber nicht, wenn du lieber Lars fragen möchtest“, sagte Katjana verständnisvoll und legte ihre Hand auf Florentins, um sie kurz zu drücken. „Danke, aber… Ich glaube, er hat schon jemanden“, sagte Florentin und trank seinen Tee aus.

 

* * *

 

 

Der 21. Dezember kam wie im Flug, doch in dieser Zeit ging es Florentin gar nicht gut. Ständig hatte er Kopf- oder Bauchschmerzen, was höchstwahrscheinlich auf sein Frustessen zurückzuführen war, aber im Moment waren die Hufflepuff-Kekse das einzige auf der Welt, was ihn aufzuheitern vermochte. Katjana half auch. Sie war eine gute Freundin, und so hatte sie die Einladung ja auch gemeint. Nichts Besorgniserregendes also.  
  
Der Schnee fiel in dicken Flocken und verstärkte die Weihnachtsstimmung noch einmal um ein Vielfaches. Am meisten freute sich vermutlich Schulleiterin McGonagall, die im Dezember auch Tanzkurse angeboten hatte, falls jemand das Standardtanzen üben oder auffrischen wollte. Katjana und Florentin haben diese Kurse dankend angenommen und waren schnell zu McGonagalls Lieblingsschülern avanciert, denn allzu viele hatten sich nicht zu den Tanzstunden gemeldet.  
Lars war zum Glück auch nicht gekommen, und Florentin hatte ihm auch nicht erzählt, dass er dorthin ging.

Er und Katjana hatten sich wie selbstverständlich auf schlichten Hufflepuff-Chic geeinigt, der beiden gut stand und bequemer war, als es die meisten anderen Schüler handhabten. Insbesondere viele weibliche Schülerinnen hatten ein unaussprechlich albernes Bedürfnis, sich gegenseitig mit ihren Kleidern übertreffen zu wollen, doch auch Beaus wie O’Sullivan prahlten bereits im Voraus mit dem elegantesten aller Outfits, das jedoch natürlich geheim bleiben musste, damit auch ja niemand das gleiche anziehen würde.  
„Vergessen Sie nicht“, erinnerte McGonagall nach dem Frühstück unnötigerweise, „dass heute Abend der erste Weihnachtsball in Hogwarts stattfinden wird. Der Lehrkörper hat freilich alles daran gesetzt, einen festlichen und schönen Abend vorzubereiten, doch das i-Tüpfelchen werden selbstverständlich Sie sein, die jungen Hexen und Zauberer, die diese Veranstaltung mit Leben füllen werden.“  
  
Lars fing Florentin an der Tür ab. „Dann sehen wir uns heute Abend, ja?“ Florentin nickte und sah Lars grinsend zu den anderen Ravenclaws laufen. Eigentlich hatte er sich ja damit abgefunden, dass er ihn doch nicht gefragt hatte. Und eigentlich interessierte es ihn ja auch, mit wem Lars denn nun kommen würde, denn darüber gesprochen hatten sie ja auch nicht. Und was würde er tragen?  
„Vielleicht könnt ihr ja einmal ironisch zusammen tanzen“, sagte Andreas, der wie aus dem Nichts neben Florentin aufgetaucht war. „Ich will aber nicht ironisch tanzen“, pampte Florentin zurück und machte sich auf den Weg.

Am Abend wartete Florentin im leeren Korridor auf Katjana. Er hatte seine Lieblingskrawatte umgebunden, die mit den Hufflepuff-Streifen, und zauberte fix seine Schuhe ein wenig sauberer, da stolperte eine Hauselfe aus der Küchentür. „So, alles bereit…“  
„Danke“, sagte Florentin freundlich, „dass ihr euch um das Buffet gekümmert habt.“  
„Müssen wir ja“, sagte die kleine Elfe leise.  
„Ist trotzdem nicht selbstverständlich. Deshalb dürft ihr ja auch mittanzen heute Abend.“  
„Ja, sehr dankbar, sehr dankbar… Geht unser Schulsprecher denn nicht zum Ball?“  
„Oh, doch, ich warte noch auf meine Begleitung“, sagte Florentin und zeigte auf den Stoß Fässer neben sich. Die Hauselfe blickte irritiert drein. „Geht unser Schulsprecher denn nicht mit dem Ravenclaw? Dem Vertrauensschüler, der uns so hilft?“  
„Äh“, machte Florentin nur, aber da öffnete sich die Tür und Katjana trat mit ihrem weiß-gelben Kleid aus dem Fass hervor. „Ohh“, staunte die Elfe, „wenn Sie gestatten, Miss, aber sie, sie sehen wundervoll aus…!“  
„Ja, Recht hast du“, sagte Florentin und bot Katjana seinen Arm an, den sie spielerisch unterhakte. „Auf geht’s“, sagte sie und hopste albern voran, sodass beide laut lachen mussten. 

 

* * *

 

 

„Warte“, sagte Katjana etwas lauter, um die Weihnachtsmusik zu übertönen, „um die nächste Ecke ist die Große Halle. Bist du bereit?“  
„Für was?“, fragte Florentin, und das schien Katjana als Antwort zu genügen.  
Sie traten um die Ecke und in den Lichtkegel, der von der Großen Halle aus in den Korridor fiel. Drinnen tummelten sich bereits alle anderen Schüler und auch vereinzelte Lehrer, alle fein herausgeputzt. Alles war hellerleuchtet, mit Eiszapfen und Grünzeug dekoriert und insgesamt sogar weniger kitschig geraten, als Florentin befürchtet hatte. Doch den schönsten Anblick bot etwas anderes: Lars, im schwarzen Anzug, stand neben der Eingangspforte und spielte gedankenverloren mit seinem Zauberstab.  
Wow, dachte Florentin, bittersüßlich in seine Gedanken vertieft, als Lars aufsah und ihn anstrahlte. „Hey“, begrüßte er sie beide. „Wow, Katjana, gut siehst du aus.“  
„Danke, du auch“, lachte sie zurück.  
„Stimmt“, sagte Florentin gedankenverloren. So viele hübsche Menschen um ihn herum…  
  
„Und Mensch, Willy Wonka, du hast deine beste Krawatte rausgekramt, du Hübscher.“ Florentins Hirn setzte für eine Millisekunde aus, aber Lars redete sofort weiter. „Na dann, wollen wir?“, fragte er. „Ähm“, machte Florentin leise. Etwas stimmte hier doch nicht. „Wo ist denn deine Begleitung?“  
„Begleitung?“, wiederholte Lars lachend, und Florentin spürte, wie Katjana sanft seinen Arm knuffte. „Ich hab‘ doch hier auf dich gewartet. Wir hätten vielleicht einen Treffpunkt ausmachen sollen…“  
„Sekunde mal“, sagte Florentin eine Spur zu laut und zog die beiden einen Schritt weg vom Eingang. „Warum hast du denn niemanden gefragt?“  
Lars zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin einfach davon ausgegangen, dass wir zusammen gehen und uns ‘nen schönen Abend machen.“

Florentins Mund stand offen und seine Ohren wurden ganz warm.  
„Jetzt krieg dich wieder ein“, lachte Lars, doch er klang nervös dabei. „Wir hätten darüber sprechen sollen, ich meine, jetzt ist Katjana ja auch hier…“  
„Also“, schaltete die Hufflepuff sich ein, „den Eröffnungstanz würde ich schon gerne mit Florentin machen, immerhin haben wir fleißig dafür trainiert---“  
„Ihr wart bei McGonagall?“  
Florentin nickte, aber Lars grinste nur noch breiter: „Davon hast du mir auch nichts erzählt!“  
„In jedem Fall“, fuhr Katjana fort, „gehört Tini danach ganz dir.“  
  
„Das klingt doch nach einem Plan“, sagte Lars und klatschte wie ein alter Mann in die Hände. So betraten die Drei in die Große Halle und sahen sich staunend um. Die Kerzen leuchteten gefühlt noch heller als sonst, und am Ende der Halle hatte Hagrid einen riesigen Weihnachtsbaum aufgestellt, den Professor Flitwick wie jedes Jahr mit den Erstklässlern dekoriert hatte. Alles war festlich und schön, ja – aber das Schönste war, hier neben Lars entlang zu schlendern.  
Professor McGonagall eröffnete Ball mit einer kurzen, aber fröhlichen Rede und bat das Kammerorchester, das extra aus London gekommen war (McGonagall hatte keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut), das erste Stück zu spielen, damit der Eröffnungstanz beginnen konnte. Katjana lächelte verheißungsvoll und nahm Florentins Hand. Der Walzer klappte hervorragend, Florentin hatte am Tanzen sogar richtigen Gefallen gefunden. Als er sich jedoch daran erinnerte, dass Lars ihm in diesem Moment zusehen könnte, wurde er ganz rot und kam durcheinander.  
„Ganz ruhig“, flüsterte Katjana in sein Ohr, und es half tatsächlich. 

Überhaupt war der Ball halb so schlimm, wenn man ihn mit Freunden verbrachte. Florentins Augen strahlten heller als die Kerzen, als er das Buffet erblickte, und sofort machten sich die Drei auf, um ein paar der süßen Törtchen und Früchte zu probieren. Andreas und seine Partnerin liefen an ihnen vorbei und der Zweitklässler machte eine aufgeregte Geste, während sie ihn an die andere Seite des Buffets zog.  
Florentin freute sich für ihn, obgleich ihn die Gerissenheit des kleinen Jungen sehr schockierte.  
  
„Das sah richtig gut aus bei euch“, sagte Lars und meinte damit den Walzer.  
„Danke“, sagte Katjana, „wäre auch traurig gewesen, wenn das Training nichts gebracht hätte.“  
„Das stimmt“, pflichtete Florentin ihr bei, während er versuchte, Lars‘ Blick auszuweichen. Seine Hände waren auch so schon verschwitzt genug. Stattdessen beobachtete er O’Sullivan, der eine dunkelgrüne Samtjacke und schwarze Lackschuhe trug und damit tatsächlich sehr gut aussah – da hatte er nicht zu viel versprochen. „Mit wem ist O’Sullivan eigentlich da?“, fragte Florentin.  
„Ich glaube“, sagte Lars, „mit einer Slytherin aus deinem Jahrgang. Aber sicher weiß ich es auch nicht.“  
„Wo ist sie denn?“  
„Keine Ahnung.“ Alle drei mussten lachen, weil der großmäulige O’Sullivan schon eine ganze Weile allein am Buffet stand und sich Snacks in den Mund stopfte.

„Der Song ist gleich vorbei“, sagte Lars da, und Florentin verschluckte sich fast. „Dann gehen wir Zwei mal auf die Tanzfläche!“ Spielerisch knuffte er seinen Freund in die Seite, aber Florentin musste sich erst mal sortieren. Jetzt schon?  
„Gute Idee, ich halte uns solange diesen Platz hier frei“, sagte Katjana schnell, als wolle sie Florentin in den Rücken fallen, und schob die beiden Jungs weg vom Buffet. Was wohl als nächstes gespielt werden würde? Florentins Atem wurde ganz hektisch, als das Orchester einen langsamen Walzer anspielte. „So ein Mist“, sagte Lars und lachte schon wieder so komisch, „ich hab‘ doch gar kein Tanzen geübt.“  
„Das ist schlecht“, rutschte es Florentin heraus, als sie endlich auf der Tanzfläche standen und wahrscheinlich von allen anderen angestarrt wurden.  
  
„Was ist schlecht?“, fragte Lars und drehte sich zu ihm.  
Florentin schluckte, während das Licht gedimmt wurde. „Dass du nicht tanzen kannst.“  
„Dann tanzen wir halt irgendwas“, meinte Lars und trat so nah an Florentin heran, dass er Lars‘ Körperwärme auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte.  
„Das will ich aber nicht. Ich will nicht ironisch tanzen.“  
„Danach ist mir im Moment auch nicht“, sagte Lars nur, räusperte sich kurz, und dann nahm er Florentins Hand in seine und legte die andere um Florentins Hüfte. 

Bei Merlin.  
Sie schunkelten einfach nur vor sich hin, ganz warm und nah beieinander. Als liebsten wäre Florentin durch ein Loch im Boden verschwunden, seine Hände waren verschwitzt, sein Atem unregelmäßig. Seine Knie zitterten. Und das schlimmste war, dass Lars ihn so sah.  
Florentin öffnete vorsichtig seine Augen. Verwundert musste er feststellen, dass auch Lars‘ Gesicht ganz rot war, das konnte er erkennen, obwohl es so viel dunkler war als eben. Er hörte ein „aww“ von einer Schülerin, an der sie gerade vorbeigetanzt waren, und sah sich kurz um. Viele Mädchen tanzten mit ihren Freundinnen und ein anderer Junge, den Florentin nicht kannte, tanze ebenfalls mit einem Ravenclaw. Na ja, schunkelte. Eigentlich tanzte niemand so richtig Walzer.  
Es war ja gar nicht so schlimm.  
  
Lars‘ Hand drückte kurz Florentins Rücken, und dann blieb Lars fast still stehen. „Ich…“  
Da war das Lied aber auch schon zuende und alle andere Paare blieben ebenfalls stehen. Beinahe hätte Florentin nachgehakt, aber da nahm Lars einfach seine Hand drückte einen Kuss darauf. Seine Lippen waren so weich und Florentins Hand so verschwitzt, dass sich das Loch im Boden jetzt doch gerne auftun könnte. 

„Ich hätte dich richtig fragen sollen, als ich es bemerkt hab“, sagte Lars leise, und irgendwie klang es wie eine Entschuldigung. Florentin fragte nicht danach, was Lars mit „es“ meinte, er hob einfach den Kopf und zog ihn von der Tanzfläche zum Buffet, denn jetzt stimmte das Orchester eine schnelle Nummer an und da musste man Platz für andere Leute machen. Für Professor Krätschmer zum Beispiel, der sein Glas Rotwein schwebend in der Luft abgestellt hatte und seinen Kollegen Bomhoff etwas zu schwungvoll auf die Tanzfläche gezogen hatte. Die beiden Lehrer tanzten so eng umschlungen, dass niemand mehr auf Florentin und Lars zu achten schien, und so stellten sie sich unauffällig neben Katjana, die locker mittanzte und selbst ein Sektglas in der Hand hatte.  
„Geiler Song, was?“, fragte sie gutgelaunt.  
  
Florentin nickte. Er stand so sehr unter Strom, dass er kein einziges Wort mehr sprechen konnte, war vollkommen nassgeschwitzt und schaffte es nicht einmal mehr, etwas zu essen. Da kam wieder Andreas mit seiner Partnerin vorbei. „Ihr zwei seid so niedlich zusammen!“, sagte sie mit Fingerzeig auf Lars und ging kichernd weiter. „Ihr geht ja gleich noch mal, oder?“, fragte Katjana schnell und verschwand augenblicklich in der Menge, um ein paar Freundinnen zu begrüßen. Florentin seufzte. Na toll. Jetzt standen sie hier nebeneinander, zu zweit, starrten geradeaus und hatten sich nichts mehr zu sagen.  
Er zuckte zusammen, als er Lars‘ warme Hand an seiner spürte.  
„Wag es nicht“, flüsterte er, aber Lars lachte nur und drückte seine Hand so fest, dass es beinahe wehtat, und dann riss er ihre verschränkten Hände in die Luft und blickte grinsend im Kreis herum, als wolle er allen diese tolle Geste präsentieren. „Du hättest mit jeder anderen gehen können“, zischte Florentin verständnislos und verwirrt. „Frohe Weihnachten, Süßer“, sagte Lars und rettet mit diesem letzten bisschen Ironie das gesamte Weihnachtsfest, Sylvester und das neue Jahr. 

 

„Das also ist geschehen beim Weihnachtsball letzten Jahres“, beendete Hauke seine Geschichte. Ilyass saß mit weit aufgerissenen Augen da und umklammerte sein Butterbier mit beiden Händen. „Stimmt das wirklich?“, fragte er. „Ist das alles genau so passiert?“  
„Nein“, antwortete Florentin mit fester Stimme, aber Lars‘ breites Grinsen sprach eine andere Sprache.


End file.
